Fun In The Snow 2!
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: Hold onto your computer screens because here comes the much loved slightly demented master piece of a love story . Join Alex, k-unit and Yassen and watch as they try to seperate the butterflies from the head-over heels. "Whoever said love was easy..."
1. The omen!

Fun in the snow 2!

I might change the title later...I can`t really do it with 2 at the end...can i? Well I would think that would be lazy and...Really boring? You guys got any ideas? Or are you all to hyped up to read this. Pm me if u have an epithany.

Well I bet your surprised but here goes- the squeakel to "Fun in the snow"

FYI: i`m really hoping to push my review marks to at least above 80-hopefully 100 so! Please x3. Show the love!

Also-if you have just found this i would read the first one so you went get confused :3

Me: I don't own this besides the riveting plot- see what I did there X3

Anyway any suggestions for songs etc...Shoot.

**Fairytale of Christmas day**

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you _

Alex jumped awake as he heard the lyrics blast his ear drums.

**Damn Tom and his death ears.**

Rubbing his eyes groggily he turned his body so his feet were planted on the floor-which was freezing. Tom had slept over the night before and as he looked into the mirror in the far corner you could certainly tell it wasn`t sleep he had.

Groaning he pushed himself up from the bed and slung on his nightgown as he passed the doorway, rubbing his eye tiredly as he remembered taking the familiar steps last year where Jack had tried a new technique of waking him up-but this time Jack was away on holiday with her parents though she would be home tonight. Quite frankly Alex was happy with being on his own-it meant less paranoia and more mess.

**Oh those are the teenage years**

_Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true _

Yawning again Alex ruffled his mess of hair while stepping over the fallen T.V. he stopped briefly and tried to think as to why the T.V was on the floor. But it just caused his brain to clog so instead he found himself stepping over random cushions and one glass bowl- lucky intact to find himself in the mess of a kitchen. He jumped into the seat by the counter and looked around...ALL AROUND

"Bloody hell what happened?" Every time he tried to register last night all it would equal was tipsy sleepover with lots of friend- oh...right there....tipsy + party = smashed up house. He fell forward with a loud bang and groaned again

"Why me!?...Tom you`re so dead." He muttered then blinked an eye open as he heard a rustling by the cupboards. Instantly he was alert and, with cold hazel eyes he strategically made his way over to the dryer.

_They've got cars big as bars  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me_

_Broadway was waiting for me_

Alex blinked at the lyric _"promised me"_ It reminded him of a certain ice blue man who _had_ made a promise but had clearly broken it- it was Christmas...and no him. Shaking his head as if the words were simply dust-he crept closer and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice

"Guys!...Guys this isn`t funny. God I feel sick....Guys! Open this friggin door"

**Bang-bang-bang**

"Seriously I'm gunna punch you so hard you won`t be able to WALK for a month...and that`s straight. Gu-!"

That was when Alex thrust the tumble dryer`s door open and Tom rolled out sprawling unceremoniously onto the floor at Alex`s feet.

"Shit; light- it burns!" Tom groaned, placing his arm over his face, twisting his body away. He blinked as he looked into amused chestnut eyes.

"Alex?" it was more of a statement then a question but Alex felt like he needed to answer

"Funnily enough yes? But can I ask- why the hell are you in my tumble dryer?"Alex raised an eyebrow as Tom-clearly disgruntled at being found like this- tried to be a man with a good come back. And he would have

Had it not been for Alex mobile to ring out it`s shrill tune

_You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night_

"AHH Fu- My head!" he then proceeded to try and cover his ears. But then found that meant the lights were spearing hatefully into his eyes.

"Ahh light!" And with that he rolled over with a few curses and something like _"Pick up the friggin phone"_ but it was muffled and came out like -

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

"_Prick, the fucking phone_" Alex gave him a sympathetic yet amused smile and pressed OK on his phone.

Meanwhile Tom had begun to secretly worship the floor as it`s cool texture brought him back to reality and soothed his mind numbing headache. Yes, he now had a deep respect for kitchen floors.

Though he was broken out of his revue by the sound of an excited girl's voice, but there was something important...something missing.

Tom looked up at Alex with one eye, he seemed to be preoccupied with talking to this girl...he could hear directions and a deep appreciation. But something really didn't add up

Tom thought...and he thought hard

1-theirs is a girl on the other end of Alex`s phone and it seems friendly...

Tom blinked open his other as he noticed Alex grabbing a few things.

2-leaving the house with only a wallet phone and...Something small.

Tom rubbed his eyes then it hit him

3- it wasn`t Sabina`s voice

Tom gaped up at him and for the first time Alex seemed to notice him. Guilty he spoke goodbye to her then pushed his phone into his trousers.

"Alex..."

"Tom" he folded his arms

"Are you dating a girl?" Tom sure was blunt, could have been worse

Alex flushed scarlet

"No I am not, just cos I'm talking to a girl does not mean I am dating her"

Tom wriggled his eyebrows

"Just for a bounce then" he sniggered but groaned when Alex picked up his school bag from his counter and dropped it onto his head

_You're a bum  
you're a punk  
you're an old slut on junk  
lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
_

"AH frig- what the hell do you have in there a dictionary!" he rubbed his head roughly

"No-two" Alex replied smirking.((1))

_You scumbag, you maggot  
you cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last_

"Now if you don't mind me I've got to go- don't break anything, clean up if you can and..." he looked at the writhing mass of Tom on the floor

"Do you need any paracetemol?"

"Yea could you get me some?"

"No their in the cupboard" Alex answered bluntly, then turned and headed for the door as Tom struggled into a stand.

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

"Well don't forget to wrap you-"Tom ducked as he narrowly missed a thesaurus

"Bloody hell was that a thesaurus?" Tom sniggered.

But then the door crashed shut causing the headache in Toms head to explode. He groaned and returned to the kitchen floor, wincing slightly as the world outside spun.

_Parties were hell._

_I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
you took my dreams from me  
When I first found you_

And so were relationships Alex thought bemusedly as the song of "Fairytale of New York" followed him into town...

_I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own_

"Cant make it all alone" He murmured to himself and he wondered to himself as to why that line made him feel strange.

_I've built my dreams around you…._

"Yea sure he has...." Alex muttered darkly but then the bass struck up and he smiled softly

_the boys of the NYPD choir  
were singing "Galway Bay"  
_

**And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day**

**((1)) thats a quote from "Fruits basket" J`adore Kyo **


	2. Starstruck

**~Star Struck~**

_Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right pause. And there's the hip_

The object in front of him at this moment in time was standing at the end of a road; he looked weary and bored as he leaned his weight onto his right leg. He wore black trousers that showed his defined legs and wore sneakers which were tied neatly. He let his eyes travel slowly up to the body to find a tight fitting white shirt with a cotton jacket type t-shirt that was open and rolled up at the sleeves and his golden brown hair was windblown and ruffled as usual...He even had a pink tint to his cheeks because of the cold.

Basically...too hot to miss.

Even as he walked through the streets of London people were double taking, one girl even walked into a door (1). Now to Yassen this type of stunning beauty should be held away from the world, kept as a secret weapon and if you had him as your boyfriend you would be more than the luckiest person alive.

And by god did he know that.

He being Alex-the Alex Rider who was taking an innocent walk around town, seemingly lost and unaware to the heart attacks he was giving people. And the only reason he could tell that this Boy was lost was because he was...Yassen. Notorious assassin-you can`t get better than that.

Of course he had a reason to be out, following a 15 year old boy, through snow deep London.

Because; he was Alex Rider

And he a deal to settle with him that had been made the last time he had the_ boy_ in _his _house. Plus the fact that Alex seemed to be able to get into every bad situation manageable. And the death of his...victim wouldn`t help his plan at all.

NOT! Obviously, because he loved him...that would be absurd

...and completely true

Ignoring the small insignificant part of his brain, Yassen moved stealthily over the rooftops. Remembering to keep low and quiet; though he hid a smile as Alex seemed to be shifting his gaze to the rooftop a lot, _must be that inner sixth sense_ he thought wryly. But then Alex did something Yassen couldn`t quite believe.

He went into an alleyway.

Now usually alleyway`s are safe to go down, but because Alex had been "researching" again meant an enclosed space, with no witnesses would be more then suicidal...

Ludicrous jumped to mind...

But as Yassen was about to jump down into the alley he heard a scuffle of feet as a door was opened roughly with a cry of joy and the smell of sweet chocolate and coffee wafted up.

Yassen peered down and scowled.

For their standing in this type of weather was a girl. Around 15 too she wore tight black jeans, green sneakers with blue stars on them. Heading north she wore a pink top that hugged her figure and...Average chest. It also had slash`s going across at the side and on the front in small writing sprawled the words "_1952"_ The rest was artistic drawings of wings a crown and lots of lines. Of course she wore a black puff jacket with a hood which she had down. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a few wisps of hair to frame her face.

Yassen wanted to say heartbreaker but innocence came to mind- just like Ale-

But the most worrying thing was what she doing.

Now Yassen isn`t known for jealousy or "jumping to conclusions" but if you knew Alex as well as he did-you`d probably understand, though Yassen wasn`t calling him a whore or something equally demeaning he was just stating you couldn`t really trust him.

And Yassen is usually right...usually.

The girl had leaned forwards and was hugging Alex...The Alex. This really wasn`t fair and Yassen thought about a cruel enough punishment for this harsh behaviour. But by then Alex was hugging her back, it seemed to be going for a bit too long-

The long that usually means something else.

The DANGEROUSLY long

That was until she pushed him...unawares.

It would have been funny if he understood. And would have meant he wouldn`t have cocked his pistol when she then proceeded to jump _into _him. Making them both go flying into the snow that layered by the wall.

And it also would have stopped him from jumping down and aiming at her head with a face that meant death.

Joyful Sapphire blue turned to wide eyed fear and...Curiosity? - As she looked past the dark seemingly endless barrel into the Ice blue-glacier ice blue.

"Well shit..." she huffed lightly...wait huffed. None of Yassen`s victims huffed, except Alex but he was a special case.

He took of safety and aimed, this caused the girl to flinch as if she just realised it was real when he saw a head appear in front of it...a very pissed of face belonging to a certain 15 year old boy

"Yassen..."

Ice blue struck dark brown like flint on flint and an immediate spark was created.

But this time, Yassen was the one **star struck.**

**L-O-V-E is just another word I never learned to pronounce!**

**This actually hurts- I did it in school while watching this cute guy- never again. Then again I also walked into a massive puddle because I was looking. I have no luck.**

_Thanks for reading chou bella!_

_p.s. reviews are much appreciated :D_


	3. The fairytale of a spy and an assasin

**The Fairy tale of the spy and the assassin**

**Chapter SAN! (3)**

_Ahhahahaha suckers I'm kinda back! and I'm hyped to start writing the rest of this one at least; I mean come on…I keep starting and then never finish but I finished the first one right? So this one should be something akin to that XD unless it's like a movie trilogy in which case I am royall screwed over._

and i may use this as a title now

_And if you want to catch up on highlights or anything else I might be thinking or doing then catch me on my Tumblr blog that is dedicated to my stories and drawings ;3 …amongst other things *cough COUGH!*_

_Love you and have a fuc*ing amazing Christmas ok. No pouty faces it's not allowed…I don't care why! (sorta) but come. On…the Exscuse is that it is Christmas! Love and family! And maybe presents ;P giving of course l:D_

_But enough of me…_

_Onwards!_

_Kind of maybe used Merry Christmas Everyone… for this section. I want snow… . silly Island_

./ \.O^O./

There was a moment of pure and utter silence and if Dusty was to really focus on it she would have laughed as the voice of one of her close friends trailed into her mind that it was akin to that of a pregnant silence…or even more immaturely a `gay baby was born silence` though she still wasn't sure if that was more insulting than anything and was so deep in her lecture and Japanese anime/ manga ridden mind she missed the flicker of annoyance that crossed Yassens eyes at the lack of reaction he had created from pointing a gun at this girls focused face. It was as if she was wondering what the gun _was_

_Am I losing my touch?_

_Is she an assassin herself? Or just that much an airhead…and if so is it like a disease_

Yassens Ice blue eyes flickered over to Alex's stormy face from where he hovered close to them after jumping down, he was quite proud that he had actually managed to get down here with no noise and only a bit of snow on his coat and trousers…Alex should be impressed, there was no way _he _could do this until he was trained…_surely _

_Hopefully no air headedness…yet_

"What?" Yassen nonchalantly asked, his face showing no emotions except a raised eyebrow as he sized Alex up, noticing he seemed to be wincing and had bags under his eyes…from lack of sleep? He did look pale…was it nightmares perhaps?

"Eurgh Yassen put your toy away…unless you've lost all signs of basic human interaction and charm…" alex groaned out as he looked at the man with disappointment and irritation which was further heightened at the mans next comment.

"I have charm?" Yassen murmured lightly but with a hint of amusement

"Oh I'm sorry I meant the ability to be polite…" alex muttered as his brain refused to give him any words that would make him sound intelligent.

"So you admit I have charm" Yassen cut him off though with a winning smirk or pure self sastifaction

"You're about as charming as a mountain lion that hasn't been fed for a month…or a year" Alex looked at him with nothing more than annoyance as his words dripped with sarcasm

"I would be dead though" was the bored answer

"What?" Alex grunted while Dusty continued to look pensive

"Animal biology Alex…a mammal can not survive that long in such a harsh terrain too…do I represent a surper hero to you or something"

"god you're annoying" Alex breathed through his gritted teeth in an aid to calm his nerves that were beginning to fray, he brought up a mitten glad hand and attempted to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to push away the ensuing headache.

"Why do you pinch your nose? Are you having a headache? A…" he briefly glared at the girl before taking his gaze back to Alex, trying to keep his gaze within his but the boy kept trying to look in another direction.

"are the night mares back?" he whispered as if she wouldn't hear…which was a possibility.

"Night mares? Well we had a nightmare of a party ha! But that was about it! You were crazy Alex! …I mean crazy to tell us not to do a party and basically get hammered and have fun…yea; good on you." The girl looked enthusiastic at first, elbowing Alex with a wink at some inside joke but as his face turned into a glare she tried to back pedal but failed dramatically.

"Dusty you are shit at lying" alex drawled and she glared

"ahhh but you know I can't lie for shit…I hate lying it's mean and causes cluster fucks to occur…I don't like cluster fucks!" she whined dramatically as she lazily leaned back and fell away into a snow drift while Alex allowed this opportunity to stand up and brush off what snow was left, grimacing when he felt it was mostly damp.

"I know Dusty…lying isn't much of a turn on for me either but er…Greg here…is er…close and" Alex fumbled for words as his hungover brain attempted to find a reason as to why he would be so close to someone who could be family…

_should he pull that card?_

"I know you practically babbled it to me last night…that and something about last year being insightful in regards to your wardrobe choice…" she grinned lightly, eyes practically sparkling with mischief before she felt something heavy thumping directly on her already ringing head.

"Ahhaha no….what was that for?" she mumbled into her knees after pulling them towards her, curling up slightly as she rubbed her head gently.

"how much does the little one know? Do we have to…get rid of the cling on?" Yassens rich accent sounded a little dark as he whispered those words to Alex who flinched a little, he understood Yassen could do that…and Alex would only be able to attempt to stop him…unless he hand't been training for the last year, then Alex would have a chance…

"Ah OI! I am not a child! Nor am I a cling on Eurgh…Alex what the hell is going on! His accent is getting to me Alex…" she mumbled, blush decorating her cheeks as she looked up at him knowingly but he refused to catch her gaze without a blush of his own.

Yassen made a disagreeable face but smiled inwardly as he noticed Alex was restraining a frown or perhaps a pout…the boy was still young after all.

"what do you mean? It's annoying or something?" Yassen asked with a tilt of his head, looking at him curiously and watching…daring him to say something harsh. Alex froze

_shit_

"Nope…it's pretty smooth and very nice er…not to say I'm hitting on you god no! you're not my type…by that I mean no offense…and by no offense I-I mean…er" Alex could feel his hands shcking a no for him out of control but it was too late to regain dignity as Yassen seemed to drink in the redness that was probably filling his grumpy expression

"Stop before you dig your own grave any deeper Alexander…" Yassen muttered

"ooh he used your full name!" Dusty giggled but flinched when Yassen turned towards her, after standing along with Alex.

"and you little one!" then pouted as she realised what he was calling her

"I am not litt-"

"will stop you're stupid act at tell me why you were attacking Alex earlier…" she looked a little jumpy before shrugging loosely

"I…wasn't attacking him_ sir_ I was just saying hello…I guess it's my vocabulary for a hello…" She smirked lightly as she heard Alex snort a little knowing that he was thinking the worst in that sentence…boys usually did she had grown to notice…but that's what made it more fun to tease them with…

"ah…I know…why don't we get to know each other more! So we can stop all the hateful glares" she grinned playfully as she jumped up from her spot on the floor, her scarf falling down after a moment.

"that's his normal expression Dusty…don't be offended by it…I think a puppy would die if he smiled…" Alex muttered darkly, folding his arms across his chest as he blatantly ignored the curious assassin who looked in at him, caught between looking thoughtful and bored by the statement.

"my face was not made for smiles like children Alex…" he grinned wryly as he ruffled the boys hair, almost smiling softly after if not for Alex slapping his hand away.

"Will you stop with the children thing…you almost sound pedophilac…"

"perhaps that what floats his boat Alex…" Dusty commented but was silenced by two red hot glares.

"what now?"

"little one is tired and needs sleep…that's what girls yap about isn't it come on Alex let's get out of here." Yassen placed a hand on Alex's shoulder but was surprised to find him stiffen before rolling it so his hand fell uselessly away from him.

"So what you can just repeat last year and leave me again? how stupid do you think I am?" was the venous question shot his way, he watched quietly as Alex shook with rage, his hands balled into fists by his side as little puffs of air came from his mouth that was caught in between being silent and shouting something

"A-alex…remember what we sa-" Dusty attempted to resolve the situation before it got worse

"That doesn't matter right now…he needs to hear that what he did was blatant betrayal…and I'm not one to be fooled twice…" alex had now raised his face to look squarely at the assassin, as if believing that it would allow Yassen to feel every word like an icicle puncturing the man's body.

There was a pause as the air seemed to become heavier and stifled as the two looked at each other, sizing each other up as if for a fight or flight.

"That wasn't my fault Alex you know that…" Yassen was quite as usual but his tone held something darker.

"How wasn't it! It blatantly was you asshole, you lied to me and you left me there like some stupid rejected fool who didn't know any be-"

"Mistletoe!"

"What?" both boys turned their head curiously, for a moment noticing how close they were to each other as their chests heaved in pent up anger or regret as they took in the site of a determined Dusty who was stood between them to eye each of them in the eyes, though she couldn't hold Yassens for long he noticed with a grin but it was soon gone when she repeated her words after stepping back slightly.

"mistletoe…look" and there in her hand was a part of the blasted plant…or tree; either way Alex was cursing it for it's existence right now and hand almost fainted at the speed in which the blood had immediately rushed to his already crimson face in pure embarrassment.

_She wants us to kiss…to kiss…now…here…during an argument in which he is friggin wrong!..._

"Dusty don't be so childish!" Alex snapped dismissively and Yassen blinked, a little surprised at the boys outburst.

"Childish! You're calling me childish when you two are spatting like two cats who missed the bird…because of what…a bit of miss-communication! All relationships have it…so stop being a little bitch and kiss him…the bird is not the miss-communication by the way…" Yassen let out a short chuckle as Alex watched her darkly before she turned stubborn sapphire eyes on Yassen who quickly replaced his look of humour with irritation.

"That goes for you too…" She remarkedly darkly

"what…are you trying to imply?" Yassen looked down on her easily.

"Eurgh…she's implyin that youre being a little bitch…bitch" Alex snapped…again

"Alex!"Dusty yelled at him, looking a little cross

"Fine!" Alex almost shouted

And he did it, he grabbed yassen by the tie that he had on that day,

_why was this man always so well dressed…in anything_

before yanking him downwards and closer, watching distantly as yassen showed a flicker of shock in his pure blue eyes at Alex's boldness before their lips connected roughly.

_Yep…I've changed a lot since then…I wonder if you can still handle me like you use to…_

To get this message across Alex let his eyelids flutter slightly as he relaxed against the touch, grinning widely at being the one to make the first move, he would never let Yassen forge that, he let his lips turn into a grin as they pushed into Yassen's none too gently; even going as far to nip at them lightly. The taste and the _feel _of Yassens lower lip between his teeth brought goosebumps up on his body as he nipped gently, blinking when he heard a gasp but before he knew it a calloused hand was grabbing the back of his head and was forcefully tilting his face slightly upwards and then warmth and pure _pure _underated pleasure and deep sensations spread from across his body as Yassen took his time in just exploring the boys lips, his mouth, his jaw and or course the favourite…the ear lobe, yassen relished in the shiver Alex reluctantly gave but almost growled out in irritation of the denied moan…and just as he was about to venture to that beautifully tanned neck that was thumping out a deep pulse he felt something heavy tug at his jacket.

"Come on enough of the face rape! It's no fun for a third wheel…although I do heavily support yaoi…I am freezing and-" Dusty whined slightly as she tugged at his jacket, refusing to look at them both as a heavy blush sat atop her frozen cheeks while Alex panted heavily, glad that Yassens body was shielding her from a view of his lower half.

_Interfering little one…_

"your house is there is it not little one… I have missed Alexander this is…my vocabulary for I miss you…I suppose" He grinned at the pay back before watching as she seemed to panic

"eh….eh! really…ah…sorry, erm…that's…a little intimate…god I love the Russians…you're like a tsundere character" she suddenly yelled out, a little happily

"A what?" Yassen grunted

"never mind look just remember my policy ok!" Dusty poked a finger at Alex's face who was now putting a bit of distance between him and Yassen as he re-adjusted his jacket and scarf.

"policy?" Yassen drawled as he watched Alex swipe her hand away

_Who does this little one think she is…rather stubborn and obnoxious…_

"yeah…you should keep to it Yassen… you owe me after all" Yassen frowned but when he looked down to Alex and the hazel stubborn eyes staring up at his own his resolve crumbled a little bit and he outwardly winced, biting it back when Alex showed a small grin at his victory before he sighed loudly.

"What is this stupid request then little one" Yassen swore colourfuly inwardly as he watched her beam at him

"you both come to my Christmas party…and! No arguments or violence…no hating! Just Christmas and try to not kill animals…" she added after remembering how Yassen would be dangerous if he smiled.

"yes yes…christmas and family" Yassen muttered but a sharp smack from Dusty stopped him and to say he was surprised was an understatement

"Don't! scorn Christmas….Alex Is almost like family to you right…in a way…so stop yelling on about how horrible it is or could be and just _enjoy _a few days with Alex here…" Dusty rolled her eyes

_Stupid grumpy men…always ruining Christmas…_

"hey what if I don't want to go to a party? Or hang out with him?" Alex suddenly made himself known as he folded his arms again, this time to keep warm.

"After that face rape session I think you want to do more than just `hang out` Alex…I may be innocent but I am not stupid!" Dusty almost squawked out to both their dismay.

_Not cold anymore…_Alex thought bitterly

"Dusty will you stop with the mentions of face raping!" Alex interjected before she could ramble on again

"I'm sorry it's a good acronym…" she mumbled lightly as she fumbled with her fingerless gloves.

"God you are such a nerd" he grunted as he rubbed his face.

"Stop it! You know I love literature…" she stomped her foot, which surpised yassen at made him wonder what her mental age could be.

"yea, you and a mouse" he muttered darkly but it seem it went a little too far as she quietened a little and Alex sighed, looking apologetic

"hey! No jokes about me being alone on Christmas please! I have like…tons of manga and friends to keep me occupied…one year someone will treat me as the clocks strike 12…" she smiled but it lacked her usual enthusiasm

_Stupid girl hormones…I hope this isn't for all teenagers…_

His eyes travelled to Alex again

"that is new years….little one you are being a little ahead of yourself…" he lectured before taking his eyes to look her reaction over.

"maybe it will happen this year…I don't understand why you want it…" Alex muttered but was hit up the back of the head immeadietly by a now fuming Dusty.

"Don't give me that crap Alex your just as much a romantic as me…" Yassen had been willing to whack her back just then but at the idea of Alex being a romantic…it made him giggle

…inwardly of course

"really? I should probably change that then…" he muttered but Dusty beat yassen to the lecturing by grabbing his collar firml and shaking it as best she could.

"No! never change that…and if you have because of him i`ll bitch slap you both so hard your grandchildren will feel it ok!" she nodded as she glared at him and Alex had to laugh lightly as he rolled his eyes

"…ok Dusty quit over reacting" he muttered as he pulled her hands gently from his jacket

"No wonder no boy has taken you…your quite scary"yassen muttered and Alex shrunk a little

_Not helping!_

"I-I'm not scary…oh god am I scary Alex?" she looked at him with such fear Alex found it hard not to laugh instead bravely going for a wince and a awkward laugh.

"N-no he's just winding you up"

Yassen looked confused but shrugged loosely after Alex gave him a death glare

"Eurgh boys…your all the same…might as well become a lesbian…" Dusty mumbled into her scarf as she folded her arms grumpily.

"oooh she has fantasies yah?" Yassen interjected darkly, almost laughing at the idea

"drop it Yassen" Alex mumbled but it was to late and Alex knew that she could now pull the sympathy card.

"For that both of you have to help me buy the essentials and you owe me a hot chocolate and cookie!" Dusty yelled, hand in the air as if asking something

"Eurgh fine…" Alex visibly shrunk again as he looked up at the sky, sighing heavily.

"Why are you becoming her bitch so easily?" Yassen asked curiously as he looked between them

"Because…she won't leave you alone if you don't and she really knows how to hit hard…and cooks nice lunches…"

"so will you help Gregory-chan!" she pretended to pout as he fluttered her eyelashes and Yassen grimace and looked to Alex who just nodded though smirking at the nickname.

"yes I will help little one…if it means I don't have to deal with being in prison because I killed a minor…" he sighed out and resisted the urge to smile at Alexs glare.

"his acronyms are good…" Dusty seemed to grin as she pulled Alex towards the exit by his elbow.

"I don't think that was an acronym Dusty…" Alex sighed before letting his eyes trail up Yassens body before landing on his face, his face reddening a little when the assassin looked back but he wouldn't make it that easy for him to be embarrassed now…he wasn't as shy anymore and Yassen seemed to understand this

"…challenge accepted Alexander"

Alex looked up from his scarf having turned around after a rough tug from Dusty who had decided to just walk to the exit and wait.

"Come on grumpy…!" he yelled and almost regretted it as Yassen gripped his hand and pulled him towards a smiling Dusty

"Fine…challenge excepted…Alexander"

Alex just stared stupidly up at the back of his head, blinking stupidly for a moment before staring at their intertwined hands and freaking out.

"What challenge!" Alex yelled indignantly

_So yea…_

_*dances*_

_There's a female now .O._

_Hating or liking?_

_I'm back bunnies…writing more fluff and …lemons when the time arrives…but for now…_

_*bows*_

_Please! Leave a review, click on the fav if you liked what you read and want more! They are greatly appreciated and _

_As always_

_I look forward to hearing from you :3_

_OeK-chan! _


End file.
